prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord
(プリティーリボンビビッドピンク) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Episode 38 worn by Mirai Momoyama. It resembles the Pretty Ribbon Vivid Blue Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Mint Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Orange Coord, Pretty Ribbon Vivid Purple Coord and also the Pretty Ribbon Vivid Green Coord but with different bottoms. User Appearance Tops A hot pink vest with fuchsia fabric in the middle that has a row of white heart buttons going down it. On each side is a pleat with black fabric covered in white dots to match the lapel, which has yellow detail. The middle has white fabric sticking out, and sewn to the right upper corner are two small bows of fuchsia and yellow. Beneath the chest is a thick yellow band with a ribbon hanging from the right side. Included are two white, azure, and yellow bead necklaces, one chain made from smaller beads and a yellow choker with a bow on the left. White folded sleeves are worn beneath the shoulder with a pink heart-shaped clasp, one attached to a yellow bow. Around the wrist is black dotted fabric held by a fuchsia band that has a bow on it. Bottoms A hot pink pleat skirt covered in several white, azure, fuchsia, and yellow bows and yellow lining. This is followed by a fuchsia scalloped layer, a black petal layer made of grey triangle print, and a ruffled black layer covered in dots. The waistband is white with a pink heart buckle. Shoes Hot pink shoes with a black sole that has a chunk heel and a thick yellow band around the top that has a big ribbon on the outer side. A pink clasp rests in the middle, and sewn to the top is ruffled black fabric covered in dots. On the right thigh are two bead chains with a fuchsia ribbon on the side. Above the right knee are pink and azure heart tattoos. Accessory A chain of beads with a knotted hot pink and yellow split bow on top, held with a white heart clasp. Game is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Sweet Honey. It first appeared in Vol. 5. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 5-3.png Kiratto Prichan Momoyama Mirai and Aoba Rinka Ciao January 2019.png IMG 20180901 180408.png BW-B12jXK-w.jpg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg 3A21F091-D530-4204-9955-E3A080B25D7C.png Otome Attention Please.png 5B761D0A-1A77-45B8-AC3C-EA8BA87E836A.png AC6D045A-394C-4700-82AF-7ABB891441E3.jpeg Dq-diYNU8AALggK.jpeg 1543713943762.jpg 23B65A65-364C-45D6-8D77-362B05222455.jpeg 75564B7C-9796-44DC-AEB1-FC7327C231E8.jpeg 397A31BB-8434-48A7-A740-CECD026EE15B.jpeg 66B81659-D642-4BEA-BC7B-C900D89F3DFA.jpeg 0B013030-C8B8-45F9-A109-34A8467004AC.png Happy Sweet Munching Time Yattemita.png 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 7F27CCF4-6291-4361-A17E-E68024852A28.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg 2E0B07F8-BB6F-4862-9084-37F4B20FE049.jpeg 20190123110132.jpg Ab34bce68f9776c1fb6248f654dd493e 1904.jpg DteSKo8V4AEg4PB.jpg 71tcW--pWOL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots OP: Go! Up! Stardom! Go! Up! Stardom! 4.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 5.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 20.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 21.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 40.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 47.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 48.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 51.jpg Episode 38 Miracle Kiratts Eyecatch 1.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 1.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 2.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 4.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 5.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 6.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 7.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 8.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 11.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 12.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 13.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 15.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 16.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 17.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 18.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 21.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 23.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 24.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 25.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 26.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 27.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 28.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 29.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 35.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 36.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 37.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 38.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 39.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 41.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 42.png Maiden Attention Please Version 2 43.png Maiden Attention Please End Pose 3.png Episode 42 Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord.png Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink, Blue, and Green Coord Intro.png Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 1.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 2.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 3.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5 6.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Ver 5.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Prichan Rare Category:Vol. 5 Category:Mirai Coord